


Art inspired by The Unchartable Truth

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another illustration for this beautiful story.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unchartable Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400324) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



A magnificent fanfic .  
By reading the first two chapters of The Unchartable Truth by Sophia_bee, I really discovered a style : the first person's narration .  
It's such a difficult technique . A sort of walking on the edge of a cliff. The author must be in the mind of the character without putting too much of himself in it. There is always the risk of writing something false, dissonant...  
But here in the beginning we are immersed in the spirit of Erik , this Erik is crazy in love , passionate, desperate and incredibly beautiful in the violence of his feelings.  
The writing is beautiful , it is lyrical in a way that words seem to fly. We follow the words , the feelings , heart swelling with large puffs of emotions.  
I definitively loved this absolute passion and overflowing .  
In short : it was superb. 

At the end of reading I had spoiled for choice to find a beautiful scene to draw.  
This is one of my favorites.  
Charles heals Erik's wounds when he returns from the sea. There is an incredible emotional tension in this scene. Many unspoken things, and the few words exchanged are very meaningful.  
The problem is that I really see the images in my head but could not get to draw them !!  
This fanart is the latest version of many failures and I 'm not quiet satisfied because there is still full of proportions errors !!!. :( But I've worked so hard on this drawing I can not help but put it online ^_^'.

Go read this story !! The words are worth than all the possible images !!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150916072734849679.jpg.html)

An attitudinal research sketch.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150916072734668005.jpg.html)

And one of the failures , yes yes faces are too big ...I had to be very tired for not realizing it before inking ! I do not know what went through my head ?  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150916072734429876.jpg.html)


	2. chapter 1 again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another illustration for this beautiful story.

I reread for the umpteenth time this fanfiction.   
It is really beautiful and the first chapter is my heartbreaking romance model.

So here is a new fanart to illustrate this wonderful chapter.   
Charles found Erik during the docking of his boat after long months at sea. The port bustles with activity and the poor sailor dare not left to his feelings.   
For the young and innocent Charles however, there is no reason not to hug the friend who he has missed so much !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160513074144314230.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160513074145348989.jpg.html)


End file.
